Comfort
by FutureFamous
Summary: Bonnie's relationship with her father has always been rocky, but what happens when she finally gets pushed over the edge? And why is Damon trying to comfort her? Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Elena Very Long One-Shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**I am so happy to finally have found some inspiration for another Bamon story! This one is DEFINITELY staying as a one-shot. It's going to be a very LONG one-shot, though. I hope you enjoy!**

*Comfort*

Bonnie POV:

I glanced in the mirror for the millionth time and again found that my hair was just as curly as it had been the last time I had checked… five minutes ago.

I gave a huff of frustration as I looked at my phone to see that I still had no new messages. Before I felt the temptation to look at myself in the mirror out of habit, I decided to stare out the window once again; there was still no sign of a car pulling up to meet me.

_He's twenty minutes late, _I clenched my jaw in anger. _The least he could have done was tell me that he wasn't going to show._

A soft knock at my door caused me to look up, "Yes?"

My worried mother stepped into my room, "Honey…"

I stood angry, but not with her, "Don't say it. Not this time."

The pain in her eyes was beginning to show all over her face, "I am so sorry that he has done this to you… again."

I sighed, forcing the tears to stay in my head, she wrapped her arms around me, "It's alright, Mom. I wasn't expecting him to actually show. I mean, he didn't even come to my graduation."

She pulled back from the hug to softly push back the hair from my face, "That is no excuse, he is your father, Bonnie. He promised you a week ago that he would show."

I gently took my mother's hand off my face, "Well, now that we know for sure he isn't coming, I think I'm going to stay the night at Meredith's."

"You should be with your friends right now, I understand," my mom looked like she was about to cry. "I am so sorry that he did this to you, Bonnie."

"It's not your fault, Mom. You've said it a million times; alcoholics don't care about other people, only themselves."

She stared at me for a moment, pained, and then she pulled me back in for another hug. When she released me, she held onto my face, firmly, "You are so strong and so smart. I love you very much."

I let her place a delicate kiss on my forehead before leaving my room, no doubt to call her boyfriend and give him the details about my father being a no show.

After all that my mom has been through with my father, I was really glad when she started dating again. Now that I have graduated high school and will be moving out at the end of the summer, her boyfriend will be moving in.

I packed a light overnight bag for myself and walked down the stairs. I called out a good-bye as I shut the front door.

After tossing my bag lightly into the passenger's seat, I took a deep breath and started my car. I felt somewhat guilty about lying to my mom about going to Meredith's, but I had been burned for the last time by my father.

The drive to his house took about 20 minutes, so on the way there, I let my anger boil to the surface.

For the past week, I had been joking with Meredith, Elena, Matt, Stefan, and even Damon about how this night would pan out.

_…"Yeah, he just texted me out of the blue like, 'Bonnie, I miss you very much and am very sorry that I missed your graduation. I would like for us to meet next Friday night at 7 for a celebratory dinner. Love, your father, Tom._

_ "Like, who does that?" I laughed. "Of course I know that it's him texting me, but every freaking time we text he always replies with that at the end, like he isn't sure that I know it's him texting me."_

_ Elena looked hopeful, "I am really glad that he wants to meet up with you for dinner."_

_ Meredith and Matt both nodded their heads in approval as Meredith spoke, "It's the least he could do after all the birthdays and holidays he couldn't make it to for the past three years."_

_ Damon snorted, "It's the least he could do after not showing up to his own daughter's graduation I even think that that is a low blow."_

_ "Damon!" Stefan snapped. "Don't be rude."_

_ Before Damon could reply I spoke up, "Its okay, Stefan. Damon's right," I laughed. "He's probably not even going to show up for this, and then somehow blame it on me."_

_ Elena looked hurt, "You don't know that, Bonnie!"_

_ Matt agreed, "At least give him a chance."_

_ I laughed again, this time with no humor, "The past three years have been chalked full of chances, Matt!"_

_ Matt flinched, hurt by my shouting, so I spoke again, "I'm sorry, Matt. I don't mean to take it out on you… Maybe you guys are right. Maybe he wants to turn a new leaf."_

_ Meredith, Elena, and Matt all seemed satisfied with this answer and changed the subject. Stefan and Damon both made eye contact with me because they knew I had been lying for their sake. _

_ Stefan and Damon themselves had had trouble in their human years with their own father, but that was just something I had heard from Elena. The looks on their faces, though, seemed to be one of understanding…_

I finally reached the familiar street and parked my car across from his house; the house that he now shared with his new wife. The woman was just as emotionally frigid as he was.

He had met her when he was working at the hospital doing surgeries. She had been one of the nurses that was helping him with his operations. My mom had found out about it when word of the two having an affair began circulating through the medical field within our town.

I was in the 9th grade when all of this had happened, and my sister, Mary had just started her junior year in college. When my mom confronted my dad about it, things got ugly. He denied it and kept saying that my mom was making him miserable and that she didn't love him the way that he needed to be loved. He moved out after that, and that was when he started to drink more often.

The court had given my mother full custody of me, but I still was forced through visitation. My father and I had a rocky relationship even before him and my mother were separated. It didn't help our relationship when he denied his affair with this woman, Jamie, and continued to get drunk in front of me. It also didn't help when I was being forced to spend the night at his apartment every other weekend.

The summer of my tenth grade year, things changed. Despite my father's threats and demands, I told him that I hated being at his house and that just seeing him made me miserable to the point where I began to feel numb, so like any concerned parent, he signed us up for therapy sessions. He gave up on the sessions after only four meetings and decided that it was easier to just let me do things on my own. That did help get me the space I had wanted from him, and during that time, he married Jamie behind my back.

What made me disgusted was hearing rumors that she had been married to another man before, but she had cheated on him with another man. It almost made me feel sorry for my father, but in the end, I decided that karma was a bitch. During that time, I stopped calling him Dad and started calling him Tom. At first, he was angry with me and demanded that I call him Dad, but I told him that Dad was a term of endearment given to a person who deserved it.

There had been a lot of ugly fights between Tom and I, but I had really thought that this dinner would help me to forgive him for all of the horrible things that he had done to me.

_Foolish_, I thought to myself. _I was so foolish to believe in Elena and Meredith's fantasy of how tonight would go._

It was now or never at this point, so I took my keys out of the ignition and forced myself to look across the street. Through the window, I could see that the two were sitting at the dining table eating dinner and enjoying themselves.

Before looking into that window, I had considered just driving off and going to the Boarding House to let out all my anger, but now, I found myself getting out of my car and heading towards their front door.

I can feel my anger laced with Druid power and decided that I would not hold back any longer. With my feet planted firmly, I pound at his door with my fist, knowing full well that the doorbell was working.  
I heard the sound of footsteps shuffling towards the door, before the door was slung open, "Bonnie! You look nice."

Tom looked genuinely surprised to see me, smelling from his breath, he had probably been drinking since he got off work.

His wife ignored me from the kitchen, which didn't bother me a bit. He reached over to hug me, and I swatted his hand away, "You have no right to touch me!" I yelled.

"Hey, keep it down, Bon. You'll bother the neighbors."

"I don't care if the President of the United States hears this! I am furious with you! You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago."

He looked confused, so I attempted to refresh his memory, "It's Friday night, we were scheduled to go out to dinner since you didn't show up to my graduation..?"

His confusion drifted away and was replaced with some other emotion, "Oops! Sorry Bonnie! Why didn't you remind me?"

"I shouldn't have to remind you when you were the one who said that we should meet up. I bet you didn't even have a place picked to eat. I bet that you were drunk and you just decided to text me to make yourself feel less guilty about not showing up to my graduation."

"That is not true, young lady," he spat pointing a drunken finger at me.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Tom. I have been putting up with your flaky behavior for three years now, and I am done! All you care about is yourself, and I won't put up with it anymore."

He began to cry, "Bonnie, I am so-"

"No, don't try to use your fake tears on me, Tom. I see right through you. For the past three years, I have just nodded my head and let you walk all over me. 'Bonnie, I'm sorry I missed your birthday.' 'Bonnie, I am sorry I didn't see you for Christmas.' 'Bonnie, I miss you so much.' NO YOU DON'T! You don't care about me, all you care about is yourself and how you feel. You don't have the capacity to care about me or miss me."

The tears were spilling down my face at the point, but I pressed on, "You have hurt me for the last time."

I turned around and took a step away from him. Jamie had stood beside Tom holding onto his arm reassuringly while glaring at me, "It's best if you leave."

I laughed at her without humor, "That's the most honest thing you have ever said to me," turning to Tom I gave him the last of my anger. "From this point on, consider yourself one daughter short. In my eyes, you are dead to me. It doesn't matter how many texts, phone calls, emails, or letters you try to send me, this will be the last time that we speak."

With that, I turned completely and left. I left behind his screams for me to stop, I left behind his infinite drama, but most importantly, I left behind his empty promises.

I didn't spare a single glance in his direction as I drove off. When I was out of the sight of that damned house, I pulled off on an empty road and let out myself cry for a moment.

When I was done shaking and crying, I turned my car back on and continue to drive. Now, I felt the need to be alone.

I drove in silence until I reached where I knew I could be alone for a while. The graveyard. The place where Elena had died and been resurrected to help us defeat Klaus. I pulled my car off to where it wouldn't easily be seen, not really worried since it was 9 at night.

I locked my car just to be safe and slipped in through the gate. Honoria Falls' tomb had always brought peace to me, but then again the dead had always left me with a sort of peace. Honoria had helped us in the past, channeling herself through me, though, this time I knew that wouldn't be the case.

Sliding inside her burial chamber, I rested my body against her cemented casket on the floor with my feet sprawled into the moonlight. I closed my eyes and felt my body begin to relax.

"Little Bird, what are you doing in a graveyard this time of night?" the words echoed through the tomb, causing me to jump.

"Leave me alone, Damon. I am meditating," I said finally finding him leaning against the doorway.

"That, I cannot do. You see," He began walking inside where he began to pace. "Funny story, actually, Elena got a call from Meredith about 45 minutes ago saying that she had been called by your mother."

"Oh, no," I groaned.

"Oh yes!" He smiled before continuing to speak. "You see, your mother had been under the impression that you were going to Meredith's house after your father was a no show, but your mother had received a phone call from your father saying that you showed up at his house instead."

"Shit!" I squeaked. My mom was probably worried sick about me now.

Damon continued, "Meredith, explained to your mother that you were going to stay over at her house, but you were going to get gas first, so you must have stopped by.

"Meredith then called Elena, telling her what happened. Elena immediately panicked. Elena told Meredith not to worry about you because Stefan, Damon, and her would look for you."

"Well, congrats, Damon!" I threw my hands in the air suddenly jealous that he had come here only because Elena had wanted him to. "You found me. You found Elena's poor, pathetic friend!"

Damon stopped pacing and growled, "Call up Elena, she is worried sick about you."

I glared at him as I pulled out my phone, shocked momentarily by all the calls and texts from Elena and Meredith, and then I called Elena. Damon made eye contact with me the entire time.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?"  
Guilt hit me for worrying them so much, "I'm fine. Damon found me."

"Okay, good. We'll meet you at the Boarding House soon."

I shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see it, "I need some time right now by myself before I come over."

It was quiet on her end of the phone for a moment, "Alright. Make sure Damon stays with you."

"Elena-" I began to protest. It was already too late; she had hung up on me.

I growled in frustration as I texted Meredith and let her know that I was okay, and then I texted my mom telling her that I would tell her everything eventually.

I then placed my phone down beside me, now on silent, and leaned my head against Honoria's casket. Almost forgetting that Damon was there. _**Almost**_.

"Birdie, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to drag you to Elena to get it out of you?"

Damon knew me so well, sometimes I forgot that he did. After going to the Dark Dimension with him… being sold into slavery only to have him save me as a vampire… I had felt closer with him after that, even when he had pushed me away for Elena.

"What's there to say?" I shrugged, my eyes still closed. "He didn't show, just as I had predicted."

He snorted, "I gathered that much… Why did you go over to his house?"

I shrugged again, feeling my bottom lip begin to quiver, "I don't know!"

His footsteps came closer, "You're going to have to do better than that, Little Bird."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "B-because I was angry and frustrated and hurt and so… so disappointed in myself for letting myself believe that he was so much better than I knew he was. I let myself fall for the false hope that Elena, Meredith, and Matt had placed in my head."

I began wiping away the tears that were falling down my cheeks only to feel Damon's hand under my chin, "Look at me, Bonnie."

I tried to force myself to look anywhere but him, but he gripped my chin a little harder, "You are a good person."

"Yeah, that's not exactly a good thing. It makes me weak; it helps people like Tom tread all over me."

Damon placed his hands on both sides of my face, "Of all the words I could use to describe you, weak is not one of them. You are very brave, even, for a human."

I was stunned into silence. That was one of the sweetest things Damon had ever said to me, "You think I'm brave?"

He smiled, "A little spit fire like you? Of course! Not many people can stand up to their own father."

Damon let go of my face and pulled me up to stand with him. We were both now leaning against the cement casket that held Honoria Fells, "My father was a little like yours."

I stared at Damon, watching him stare deeply at the wall opposite us as if it held all his memories, "After my mother died giving birth to Stefan, my father turned to alcohol to soothe his loneliness. He was… a very cruel man."

It seemed like then, everything made sense. Pieces began to fall into place, "He beat you, didn't he, Damon? He said mean things to you and drove you away. That was why you hated Stefan for so long because Stefan wasn't in his immediate line of fire… you were."

Damon looked at me shocked, then shook his head in disbelief, "You are so smart, Bonnie. So much smarter than you are ever given credit for."

"No," I smiled honestly, placing my hand gently on his. "I'm just a good listener."

We didn't say anything for a moment, and I enjoyed the fact that he didn't pull his hand away, but instead squeezed back gently.

Damon let go after a minute, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded my head, "Much better, actually."

"Good, because your aura was like a beacon when you were over at your father's house."

I raised an eyebrow, "So, you have known where I have been since my mom received that phone call from my father?"

He cleared his throat and looked away not answering. I laughed, "You were trying to make me feel guilty about you guys not being able to find me when you were there the entire time?" I felt my heart begin to beat faster for no reason. "Damon, what is going on?"

He sighed, even though as a vampire he didn't need to breathe, "Alright, fine. I admit it. I have been watching you since earlier this afternoon when you were waiting for your father to show up."

"Why would you do something like that?" I felt my breath catch, nervous about what was going to come next.

"I wanted to make sure that he was going to show, then when he didn't, I was going to have a little talk with him."

I only grew even more confused, "Damon, why do you care if my dad shows up or not?"

He stepped closer to me, "Because… I care… about you."

I stopped breathing altogether and stood frozen in place.

"I had to make sure that you weren't hurt. I had to make sure that you were okay," Damon laughed then. "But, you always surprise me, Bonnie. No human has ever surprised me as much as you have. You drove all the way over to his house, and you chewed him out good.

"You stood up for yourself, Bonnie. It was amazing. You were amazing. I am so proud of you," His hand lightly brushed my cheek.

I broke out of my daze then and stepped back, "Damon, you can't tell me things like that. My heart can't handle it, when you're sweet to me in private, then the second Elena-"

His lips crashed down onto mine before I could even finish the sentence. Damon's strong hands wrapped themselves around me and pulled me closer. My eyes immediately shut and reveled in the feel of his lips against mine. My whole body was erupting in fireworks.

I finally had to pull back for air, "What… about… Elena?"

Damon smiled at me, "You're always worried about others, Cara. This is my decision… and yours."

"A-are you sure this is what you want, Damon?"

His hand wrapped itself into my hair, "For as long as you'll have me, I'll be here."

Satisfied, I clung to him again and traveled even deeper into his sweet and strong kisses. My legs began wrapping themselves around his waist as he pushed me up against a wall.

When he pulled away this time, I rested my head against the wall, "Holy shit."

He chuckled, giving me his beautiful 150-watt smile, "That about sums it up."

"I think I'm ready to go now," I said pushing myself off the wall.

He let go of me long enough for me to get my phone off the floor. Damon stopped us before we reached the gate and placed his hand on my cheek, "You look beautiful, by the way."

I laughed looking down at myself. I was only wearing jean shorts and a red v-neck, "Doubtful, I probably have mascara all over my face."

He shook his head, "To me, you look perfect."

My knees went weak and I felt a blush spread its way across my face.

"I love it when you blush," he growled, kissing me strongly before letting go.

I let Damon drive my car back to the Boarding House while I texted Elena that we were on our way. It was almost 10:30 when we arrived. We both sat in the silence of my car after he turned off the engine, "Thank you Damon… for finding me."

He only rubbed his hand against my cheek, "I will always find you."

I grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I won't tell anyone your secret."

Damon smiled back at me, and we exited the car. As soon as we reached the door, Elena swung it open and gave me a huge hug. Elena made me recount the entire story whilst Stefan and Damon listened. Damon sat by me on the couch, but he did not touch me as a way to respect us because he knew that I would share it with all of them when I was ready.

When I finished, Elena asked a few questions, then Stefan was trying to get her out of the room to let me get some sleep.

Elena and Stefan hugged me good night, and they were up the stairs and out of sight before I could even blink.

Damon grabbed a hold of my bag, "Where to?"

It was my turn to be embarrassed, "Oh…um, I guess the guest room… unless..?"

"Unless, what, Cara?" Damon toyed with me.

"Unless your room has a vacancy?" I smiled.

Damon pondered this for a moment, "Ah yes, there seems to have been an opening, I guess I could squeeze you in."

Damon scooped me up in his arms, still holding my overnight bag, and zipped us to his room as I giggled.

The second the door closed, he tossed my bag aside and stared at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

Damon looks toward the door for a moment, then back at me. He shook his head, "Nothing."

Damon pressed his lips to mine, making me forget my train of thought, albeit, I didn't really mind it that much.

Stefan POV:

As soon as Elena hung up on Bonnie she was shaking with excitement.

"I told you," I said leaning back against the couch. "He has been following her for weeks now."

Elena's beautiful blue eyes were beaming with joy, "Is it horribly bad of me to be glad that Bonnie's dad stood her up?"

I brushed my hand lovingly across her shoulder, "Of course it is."

"I mean, I am sad that he stood her up, but now, Damon can comfort her… and maybe finally tell her how he feels!"

She squealed with excitement, and I tried to call her down, "Love, give them time. Damon will eventually tell her how he feels."

Elena glared at me, "Don't ruin the moment, Stefan. It's going to happen, I just know it."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her softly on the lips, "Of course, my little lovely love, if you believe it, then I believe it."

She smiled back at me as we continued to kiss.

An hour and a half later, Elena finally received a text from Bonnie saying that they were on their way. Elena could not sit still the entire time we waited, which is why she eventually stood by the door and peered outside waiting to see headlights.

When the car pulled in Elena jumped up and down and faced me, "They're here!"

I smiled at her, loving her excitement for Bonnie and Damon, because honestly, I had been the one who told her of Bonnie and Damon's budding relationship. Elena had earlier come to terms with losing Damon which was why after graduation, she finally said yes to my proposal of marriage. Ever since, the two of us had been spying on them both while Elena tried to devise ways to get them together alone.

"Try to at least look a little sad or Bonnie will know that something is off," I whispered trying to calm her down.

"Oh, right. Her father, okay, I can do this!" She whispered, defiantly.

The second Elena could hear their footsteps at the porch, she swung open the door and hugged Bonnie. I gave my brother a firm nod, finding that I, too, was a little anxious to hear what had transpired between the two of them.

Elena did very well as Bonnie explained the confrontation with her father, and she even asked Bonnie a few questions at the end.

I couldn't help but notice Damon's closeness to Bonnie on the couch along with her slight glances in his direction as she spoke. Elena could as well as she screamed them telepathically to me. Elena almost blew our cover when there was a large pause of silence but I looked to her, "Love, Bonnie has had a rough day, we should let her rest now."

Elena looked at me for the first time since Bonnie had arrived, "Oh, yes! I'm sorry Bon. You should get some rest. I'm- we, Stefan and I, are tired as well."

We all stood and said our good nights, then I dragged Elena up the stairs.

When I shut the door to our room, Elena let herself freak out, "I am so happy for those two. Did you see Bonnie's lips? They were definitely swollen from kissing. Something happened, Stefan! It's killing me that I don't know."

I inclined my ear to the door and silently peaked, Damon was now talking. Elena popped her head beneath mine as we heard Bonnie giggle then watched as they blurred up the stairs and into Damon's room.

Without even having to look at each other, Elena and I high fived.

Elena looked like she was about to cry, "I never thought that I would be this happy for them, but damnit, they make a cute couple."

With my sensitive ears, I knew that Damon could hear it as Bonnie asked him "what?".

I quietly shut the door, "Let's let them be for tonight, hmm?"

Elena looked at me happily as I brushed away the few tears that had gathered in her eyes, "Okay."

That night, after Elena fell asleep in my arms, I smiled, _I wonder what Bamon has in store for them…_

**Yes, I know, I just gave away that Stefan himself created "Bamon". In this story, Stefan is very aware that him and Elena are called Stelena behind their backs, so when he discovered Damon's infatuation turn from Elena to Bonnie, he actually sat in bed some nights and tried coming up with the perfect celebrity nickname. "Bamon", of course, being the bread winner.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I know it was a long one-shot. For all of you that supported me in "The Fight" thank you for being so patient in waiting for my next story/inspiration to hit. PLEASE please please leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story. Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you wanted more of, what you wanted less of… tell me everything! I love you all so much!**


End file.
